Point Taken
by Don'tCallMeNymphadora4
Summary: After the hospital scene, Remus receives and acts upon some much needed advice.


**AN: **This is my most recent Drabble for the "I Challenge Thee..." thread in Ravenclaw on the MNFF Beta Boards. I hope you will enjoy it and review. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Author:**Lark**/**Don'tCallMeNymphadora4  
**Title:** Point Taken  
**Word Count: **827**  
Prompt: **I challenge thee, Lark to write a drabble that shows Remus' proposal to Tonks. You can have all the leeway you need, but just make sure he actually asks her to marry him. Wendy

* * *

Remus Lupin had just experienced the three longest days of his life. He had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, lost his leader, greatest ally, and second father in one when Dumbledore died, and then he had thrown away the best gift life had ever given him. Nymphadora Tonks. And that was only the first day.

On the second day, Remus had wandered the Forbidden Forest, longing for the days of his youth, when the forest provided adventure, excitement, and the comaradarie of his friends. Those days—like the friends he had shared them with—were gone. They were only bittersweet memories in a lonely man's life.

The third day, knackered from sleep deprivation, he stumbled through the trees and suddenly came face to face with the three men he most longed to see. There before him stood an angry James Potter, a bemused Sirius Black, and the ever-patient Albus Dumbledore, looking rather somber at the moment.

Remus stood gawping. Were they ghosts? The men seemed solid and real enough. And each of them had plenty to say. Remus could only listen, frozen from shock, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"Are you mad, Moony?" James roared. "The best thing that's ever happened to you and you just throw it away? Have you learned nothing from Lily and me through the years?"

Startled and a bit angry now himself, Remus had begun to argue, "Prongs—"

"No, Moony. We have limited time. You need to listen to us," James cut across him. "Did you ever allow me to give up on Lily? Weren't you the one always spouting poety and love sonnets to prove that true love conquers all?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts, Moony," Sirius chimed in. "How many times did you try to show me the error of my ways, that 'love them and leave them' was exactly the wrong thing to do? How many of my cast-offs did you comfort and offer a shoulder to cry on? And now you want to walk away from a woman who loves you more than any woman ever loved me? You disappoint me deeply."

"And me," James added sombrely.

"Now see here," Remus began.

It was no use. The men were there to talk, not listen.

"Remus, you deserve happiness as much as anyone, if not more," Dumbledore spoke soothingly. "There is no reason to deny yourself Nymphadora's love. Stop treating yourself as you think others see you. Let go of the past and embrace your future—a future that can include everything you have ever dreamed of, but always convinced yourself was impossible. Open your heart to Nymphadora and that future will be yours."

"But—"

"I said no buts, Moony. Think about what we have said and do the right thing," Sirius cut across him again, always getting the last word.

And then the three of them were goneas suddenly as they had appeared.

Remus found himself walking and thinking hard about all that was said. By the breaking of dawn, he had reached a decision: one he prayed he would never regret.

* * *

Remus Apparated to the Tonks' home. When Nymphadora opened the door, he asked her to take a walk so they could talk in private.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" she asked, her tone guarded and her exspression wary.

"Please," he said. "Give me a chance to explain—"

"I've heard all the explanations from you I can take, Remus. I don't intend—" Nymphadora stopped talking and marched down the street until they reached the small play-park near her parents' home.

Remus had to throw his arms around her to keep from knocking her to the ground, she stopped so abruptly.

He was pleased by the wide-eyed wonder on her face. She had spent many an hour in this park as a child and teen, working through her troubles by swinging until they had blown away like the wind through her hair. And now he had transfigured it into the most romantic spot on earth.

The worn path to the swing was carpeted in flower petals of every sort and colour. The old, rusted chains were gleaming silver twined with ivy, and the sagging, wooden seat had been replaced with one just big enough for two.

"Shall we?" he breathed in her ear.

She turned her questioning face up to his. Upon reading the love and devotion written in his eyes, she nodded and allowed Remus to guide her to the swing.

Once settled with her snuggled securely to his side, he lifted her left hand, slipped his mother's ring on her finger, and tenderly asked, "Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

After keeping him waiting what seemed an interminable amount of time, she curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, drew his lips down to hers, and whispered, "Yes, Remus Lupin, I will."


End file.
